


Furious

by RedPen1992



Category: One Piece
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Close Calls, Dark, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Pre-Canon, Protective Behavior, Protectiveness, Rescue Missions, Violence, the floor is lava, vengence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedPen1992/pseuds/RedPen1992
Summary: Hell hath no fury like a light beam to the face.orSakazuki gets captured, Borsalino has to go rescue him.
Relationships: Akainu | Sakazuki/Kizaru | Borsalino
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Orange Sunset](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25933000) by [Fourleaves_Clover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fourleaves_Clover/pseuds/Fourleaves_Clover). 



> Set during a period where they just became Vice Admirals. Sakazuki has just recently received his Devil Fruit and doesn't know its limits yet.
> 
> Also, i technobable here so
> 
> So color (how we interpret the world through sight) is light being refracted off a surface as Electro Magnetic waves that vibrate at certain frequencies that are picked up by the eye and interpretated into color. 
> 
> Light itself is radiation, the Electromagnetic Waves themselves.

Sakazuki was so close. His sword ripped through fabric, grazing the Pirate's cowardly back. The scent of blood was in the air. 

There was shouting behind him, his fellow Marines pleading with him to turn back. 

Damn them anyways. Cowards shouldn't be Marines. This was not the time to turn back. The enemy was on the run, it was time to press their advantage and destroy the enemy. 

He sheathed his sword in the new holster he received from Vegapunk on his back and let his legs morph into magma. It was still a feeling he was getting used to, but it felt damn good to just let go. The heat inside of him surged forwards, out and up, so he let it. 

He quickly built up a large wave, changing the ground into magma as well to increase his speed. He leads the wave of lava up and over everything and everyone, the screams and shrieks of pain and fear did nothing to slow him. Whether those sounds came from his comrades or the pirates didn't matter to him. This is justice, and he is its most ardent defender. 

He raised his fist letting it melt into magma as well, fire licked up his arm and down his body as he brought the wave of magma crashing down on the small Pirate camp. 

The smell of burning flesh and sharp clean rock started to fill the air as more screams sang their chorus around him. 

Boom!

A well aimed cannon shot blasted him off of his feet, he tumbled and skidded onto the ground a few meters away from the blast site, dazed for a moment. He lost part of his leg it seemed. Sakazuki grunted and forced himself up, reforming his leg sluggishly. The world blurred around him for a moment before he squeezed his eyes shut and refocused. 

Boom!

Another cannon shot. This one hit him center mass. 

Sakazuki lost consciousness, the world seemed to swim around for a moment before he could reform enough of himself to figure out which way was up. There was shouting somewhere distant, but he couldn’t care less about that. They would be dead soon anyways. 

Once Sakazuki had formed enough of his torso and arms, he planted both hands firmly on the ground and focused on the dirt, the soft dirt and dust around him vibrated with reluctant stillness for a moment before giving way and morphing into molten rock. He reached as far as he could through the ground, chasing the footsteps and screams. 

He felt it as the wretched Pirates were engulfed in his magma, as they sunk in and their legs melted away, he felt as their bodies caught fire and felt the vibrations of their helpless cries of desperation as they succumbed to the heat. 

Boom!

He once again was blasted away, but this time it was onto higher ground. The blurred feeling lasted for a shorter amount of time before he could figure out where-

Boom! 

Sakazuki felt what was left of his body roll down a slope, he let his body melt completely before reforming this time, focusing on his arms and legs so that he could figure out where the hell this cannon fodder was coming from. 

Boom!

He had just enough time to feel out the cannonball was coming from to jump to the side, tumbling further down the slope. 

Into water. 

The cold splash was an unwelcome shock to his body and mind, he tried his best to reach for purchase on anything, but barely summoned the strength to lift a finger. Sakazuki felt himself sinking into the black abyss, death, helpless to do anything else but look up at the stunning display refracted on the water’s surface. 

The blue of the sky warped and rippled, the sun’s warmth abandoning him, only slivers of its bright light breaking through the surface of the water. As if it was reaching for him. 

His light. 

Sakazuki tried again, reaching for the surface. He strained with all of the effort he could muster and managed to lift an arm, but that did nothing against the dead weight of his body dragging him down to his watery grave. 

Sakazuki’s lungs burned. 

It was useless. He let out the breath he was holding, watching as the bubbles raced to the surface with a bitter sense of peace. He had led a good life. He would die in battle, upholding his justice. An honorable death. 

As his vision spotted and the edges of his consciousness faded to black, he marveled at how beautiful the light was. 

Borsalino- 

.

Darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borsalino receives the news

Borsalino sat clipping his nails at his desk, The morning had been uneventful so far and wasn’t expecting much else from it. His ships were patrolling the West Blue, waiting for anything to happen. 

The Den Den Mushi started to ring, Borsalino decided to listen to its cute little chirrup for a few moments before picking up, “Hello~ this is Borsalino.” 

“Borsalino.” Sengoku sounded apprehensive. “Of course, you are patrolling along the West Blue at the moment, aren't you.” 

Borsalino hummed, nodding his head, “Yes, am I needed?” 

“How close are you to Shibui Island?” 

“Hmmm~ let me check our heading.” Borsalino put the Den Den Mushi receiver down to go inspect the maps, plucking one off the wall and bringing it to his desk. He rolled it out and inspected it for a moment, humming to himself. “It looks like I am pre~tty close, do you want me to head there?” 

“Yes.” 

The stretch of silence that followed afterwards had Borsalino thinking that Sengoku had put his head in his hands, or maybe was rubbing his forehead as a headache was coming on. He heard a soft sigh come from the other end. 

“I want you to get there as fast as possible. There is a Noble family there that needs to be questioned. Another Vice Admiral went missing around their island while investigating a possible link to a local pirate group.” 

“Oh~” Now this was getting interesting. “And how do you want me to handle the situation?” 

“With as much diplomacy as possible.” 

Borsalino pouted, that was never fun, “Awe~ and just which one of my peers will I be rescuing?” 

“It’s not a rescue mission, Borsalino.” 

The Vice Admiral's eyebrows shot up at that, “What do you mean? Isn’t this considered a large offence against the Marines?” 

“This family has a lot of clout in the upper echelons, we don’t want to be doing anything that we will be regretting later, do you understand?” 

Something about Sengoku’s tone was guarded, pleading him not to ask the question that mattered most. 

“Who is it?” Borsalino tried his best to smile and sound cheerful, but he couldn't help the cold edge to the question. 

“It doesn’t matter. Your mission is to go and investigate, be as diplomatic as you can. I know the nobles love you, you are the perfect man for the job.” 

Borsalino laughed, sitting back in his chair, “Eh~ you don’t really mean that though, Sengoku-san. I was just the nearest ship, wasn’t I?” He played with the cord of the snail phone with his other hand. 

“It is a coincidence that you are there, and a good one too. They really like you Borsalino. This is going to be an easy in and out job. I will send you the paperwork.” 

The fax Den Den Mushi woke up and started printing out pages, Borsalino picked them up as they came out and skimmed the briefs. “Ooh~ proceed with extreme caution, this is sca~ry.” 

“Be on your best behaviour, Borsalino.” 

“Hmmm~ just one more thing, Sengoku-san.” As he scanned the papers he noticed it never mentioned the missing Vice Admiral by name, only that he and his ship had gone MIA. “Who is it?” 

“I told you it doesn’t matter. Have you read the briefs?” 

“I am doing that right now. Hmmm~ I am to assume they are KIA?” He tapped the paper where it was written. 

Two sighs were heard from the other end of the Den Den Mushi, “Oh~! Good Morning Trusu-san!” 

There was rustling on the other end, probably Tsuru grabbing the speaker out of Sengoku’s hands. Borsalino smiled and waited patiently. 

“Vice Admiral Borsalino,” Tsuru was using her commanding voice, “You are to go to the Shibu Nobles and ascertain whether or not they are involved in the local pirate groups, once you have done that, report back to us and we will tell you your next steps. Understood?” 

Borsalino mock saluted, hoping the snail would emote enough for the message to get through. “Yes, yes alright! Understood. Don’t worry about a thing!” 

It sounded like Sengoku took the snail speaker back, “Good, how shortly will you be there?” 

Borsalino hummed for a moment, pulling out the dossier that listed the Marine Officers in the area. He grimaced. “How about one question for another?” 

“That isn’t how this works -” 

“Ahh~ but humor me please~” He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, tapping one out and lighting it. “It’s more fun that way anyways.” He took a long deep drag. 

“This isn’t about having fun, this is work. It is very important for you to be professional during this.” 

Borsalino exhaled, waiting a few moments before saying, “It’s Sakazuki, isn’t it?” 

The silence that followed told Borsalino all he needed to know. He chuckled ruefully as he imagined Tsuru and Sengoku's exasperation as simultaneous headaches happened. 

“I’ll be there in a few hours, I am already heading in that direction.” Borsalino stood with an air of finality, “Don’t worry about a thing.” 

He placed the receiver on the back of the Den Den Mushi, watching it click off and return to it’s sleep. Vice Admiral Borsalino had business to attend to. 

… *Marine HQ* ...

“Don’t worry about a thing.” 

Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vice Admiral Tsuru shared a look of incredulous disbelief and dread. Sengoku buried his face in his hands as Tsuru rubbed her temples. 

Sengoku shook his head, “What should we do now?” 

Tsuru crossed her arms and shook her head, “Now we wait.” 

The Fleet Admiral got out some papers, dipping his pen in the inkwell, and got to work on his report to the Gorosei about the tragic fall of one corrupt noble.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Borsalino gets to work

The destruction of Sakazuki’s warship was horrendous, bodies lie strewn in the water floating amongst debris. Small animals were already snacking on the remains, columns of sea carrion were flying around waiting for their turn at a bite. The sickly sweet smell of death mixed with the salty sea breeze… it was something Borsalino had become all too accustomed to. 

A few of the newer recruits retched. 

The debris of a pirate ship could also be seen in the distance, the tide had already taken most of it out though. 

Borsalino ordered his extra ships to search the debris for any survivors as he slowly brought his flagship into the dock on the south side of the island. 

The rolling grassy plains that had once held such beauty was now a smoldering mess, the majestic hillsides that Bosalino remembered passing by were now charred black. Sakazuki’s magma had probably lit the surrounding area on fire. The air smelt thick of burning flora and flesh. 

Borsalino and his first search and rescue team wandered their way through the debris, the Magma had long since cooled and hardened, creating an easy pathway for Borsalino to follow. 

Within the magma still lie the charred remains of people, whether they were Sakazuki’s own Marines or the Pirates was indiscernible, whatever remained was too burnt to tell. 

“Hmmm~ looks like Saka-san chased them off.” Vice Admiral Borsalino shrugged, walking on the convenient path of lava rock. “I would have liked to have my shot, don’t you think?” 

“I don’t know about that…” Captain X Drake tread much more lightly than his superior, making sure not to step on anyone’s remains, “We still have to find Vice Admiral Sakazuki, right? What if they are holding him hostage?” 

Drake’s foot accidentally brushed a charred arm that was sticking out of the rock, it crumbled immediately and dissipated as a cloud of ash, the captain gasped in remorse. 

Borsalino glanced over his shoulder at the young orange haired man who had a hand over his mouth, staring with wide eyes at a pile of dust. “I hope so.” He continued on, painfully aware that the longer he trudged through Sakazuki’s destruction, the more soot stuck itself on his clothes. 

His long white greatcoat billowed behind him as they stood overlooking a small valley peppered with cannon fire. Small craters littered the area along with what looked like the debris of a small camp. The whole valley had been engulfed in hard volcanic rock, it looked like Sakazuki had used his newly Awakened ability to turn the ground into magma, some bodies were only buried waist deep, their final moments of agony written on their charred faces. 

Borsalino walked through the carnage with a confident step, following the line of cannon craters. 

As he continued on his path, he noticed one crater where the volcanic rock only formed in splatters further down the blast cone. A direct hit. 

A smaller area of lava rock had formed on the side of the hill, but it was half formed and shallow. Though the act of sloppy desperation had been more enough to take out a few more of the pirates, whose bodies were partially sunken into the molten rock. 

From that point onwards up the small slope there was increasingly less magma. Borsalino grimaced, Sakazuki had allowed himself to be corralled and lead into a trap. His blind arrogance and drive for the completion of his justice had doomed him. 

At the crest of the slope he found three more cannon craters, each one leading down to a small lake. 

Borsalino felt his heart drop. That idiot. His hands formed fists at his sides. His chest ached. He staggered for a moment, his knees nearly giving out. 

No. 

The water was clear, but incredibly deep. He couldn't see the bottom. 

No. 

He couldn’t see the body. 

No. 

Borsalino whipped around, unable to look at the mocking mass of water any longer. “Capt…” his voice broke. He reached up and adjusted the brim of his fedora, tilting it down a bit so it obscured his face. Lips pressed in a thin line. 

Please no. 

Captain Drake was still wandering his way through the camp, a horrified expression permanently fixed on his face. The rest of the young marines that trailed behind him had similar reactions. 

Of course Sakazuki would go out like this. Carrying out his justice with unparalleled brutality. It was fitting. It was what he always wanted. It was what Borsalino knew would happen. 

But please. No. 

Borsalino composed himself, smiling, “Ne~ Captain Drake,” he waited until he had the young man’s attention, “I think Saka might be over here, get a dive team ready, would you?” He pointed over his shoulder. 

Drake looked up at him, confused. 

“I am going to go take care of some diplomatic business alright~?” 

Borsalino looked up at the castle that stood on the top of a hill overlooking the whole island, the high walls sporting the scorch marks of the recently extinguished fire. It was clear from the trajectory of the cannon fodder that it came from up there. 

“You are in charge of things down here.” 

The Vice Admiral didn’t wait for a response before he let his body dissipate into light particles and used the wavelengths to refract his image straight up onto the parapet of the castle, reforming his physical body. 

He stood on one of the cannons, overlooking the valley below. Whomever had fired these things had very good accuracy… all the more reason not to let them live. 

“H-hey w-w-who are you?” 

Borsalino turned his head slowly, unamused at the stammering mess of a guard that happened to be up there with him. 

“H-how did you get up here!?!” The guard took a few steps back, the rifle in his hands shaking. He looked like he might bolt. 

“Ah~ do you know what happened here?” The Vice Admiral jumped down from the cannon, letting his stature tower over the small man. He pointed down in the direction of the valley. 

“I…” the man seemed to consider his answer for a moment before answering confidently, “I don’t have any idea!” 

“Hmmmm~” Borsalino rubbed his chin, “No, I think you are lying.” He pointed at the man lazily, firing a small laser of light near his feet. A small popping explosion threw some rubble around. 

The man shrieked and turned tail, dropping his rifle and running for the nearest door back inside of the castle. 

That won't do. 

Borsalino watched the pattern of his footfalls for a moment before pointing at his left ankle and firing a similarly small sized laser, the appendage exploding in a dramatic show of blood and viscera. Some of it splattered at the Vice Admiral’s feet. 

The guard couldn’t react quick enough, he was already in motion. As he went to take the next step, he fell forwards and impacted the ground bloody stump first. The guard rolled and screamed in pain, holding his leg close to his body in a half fetal position. 

Vice Admiral Borsalino tilted his head, smiling, “I don’t like to be lied to, you know~.” He approached the fallen man, who looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. “Now, do you know what happened over there?” 

He gave the man a few seconds to catch his breath.

“Please, please I have a daughter! P-p-please don’t kill me!” he waved his bloodied hands in the air frantically, as if that would help him at all. 

"Mmmm~ nope!" He stood at the man's feet… or foot rather, and leaned over him, "wrong answer!" He pointed his finger in the guard's face, his fingertip glowing in threat. 

"No! N-no! Please! Please! I'll tell you anything! Wait! Wait!" 

Borsalino put his hand down, staring at the man expectantly. 

The one footed guard took a deep breath, "This crazy guy with a monster's power wiped out all of the people down there! It was a massacre! I've never seen anything like it…" the man shuddered. "The cannoneer blasted that freak into the lake."

Borsalino felt his smile falter. The weight in his chest seemed to double as he felt his heart harden. He stood up and looked over his shoulder at the lake, Drake and his dive team had just gotten there and were setting up. 

He clenched his jaw, balling his fists. He attempting to tamp down the anger that burned inside of him. He knew it was only a front to his despair. 

"B-but we dragged him out!"

Borsalino's eyebrows shot up, a ridiculous sense of hope rising in his chest, "Oh~?" He looked down at the man again, several shades more pale than how he started. 

"Yeah, h-his Excellency Lord Shibu wanted him alive f-f-for questioning!" 

Borsalino regarded the man with conflicted hope and doubt. If he was lying…

"Where was he taken?" 

"I don-don't know." The man started breathing harder, he was bleeding out quickly. "I am only a guard! Please, please, please don't kill me!" 

A sizable pool of blood had gathered at his feet, and when the Vice Admiral moved away he noticed the squelching sound under his shoes. 

The one footed man started crying, face contorted in pain and emotional agony. "Please, please…" 

Borsalino glanced back at the lake one last time, reaching into his pocket and thumbing the small shell dial there, clicking it on. “One last thing.” He crouched down closer to the dying guard. “Is Shibu aiding the Pirates?” 

The guard seemed reluctant to say anything, but after Borsalino raised a hand with a pointed finger he gave up the information easily. 

“Yes! Yes! His Excellency Shibu is aiding the Pirates!” 

“Ahhh~ good.” The Vice Admiral stood up and clicked the shell off. "Keep pressure on it."

Borsalino stepped away and started towards the door. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you- " the pitiful voice faded away eventually. The Vice Admiral didn't look back as he entered the castle. 

The halls were mostly empty, as was typical for such royal wastes of space. Most of these rooms were only collecting dust. The castle itself was constructed out of soft stone, cheap and easy to blow away. 

A female guard turned the corner ahead of him, she jumped in shock as she saw him, rifle ready in her hands. "Who are you!?" 

Borsalino halted, hands in the air. "Oh~ sca~ry, I just want to know where my friend is, do you think you could help me?" 

"You bastard, I am not going to help you." She aimed the gun at him. "Now get the hell out of here you government dog."

"Hmmm~ that's not very nice." Borsalino jided. 

"Don't get cute with me, now leave!" She jerked the gun, prompting him to get moving. 

The Vice Admiral shook his head, "Unfortunately, I don't think I can do that until I get Sakazuki." 

She stared down the barrel with conviction, "So be it." 

She fired the gun a few times into his body, each bullet would have hit its mark if he hadn't shifted his body around them. Best to be safe with this one, he had a feeling she may have Haki. 

She staggered for a second, disbelieving her eyes. She fired another round of shots into his body to the same effect. 

She practically snarled at him, “What the hell, you are another goddamn monster, aren't you.” 

“So you might know where Saka-san is huh~?” Borsalino tilted his head, smiling. Though his patience was running thin. 

“I don’t have any idea who the hell this Saka is and don’t care, all I care about is that you-” 

Borsalino had heard enough. He knew she wouldn't tell him anything even if he tortured her, so he pointed his finger and fired a small condensed laser straight through her heart. It was best to keep people with such potential from becoming a problem down the road, he would have disabled and captured her if this were normal circumstances... 

Her face contorted in disbelief as her body collapsed forwards, a small shockwave rippled through the air behind her as a small cloud of dust and debris formed. Maybe he put a little too much force into the laser. 

Oh well. 

A few more guards came around the corner, hearing the blast and coming to investigate. 

They all pointed their guns at him. At least one of them must have the answer to his question. 

Borsalino smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Rescue

The door exploded off the hinges, splinters flying every which direction and the smoking pieces that were directly hit smoldered brightly. 

Light poured into the room from the hallway. 

The man who was previously guarding the door was now lying prone on the ground unmoving, large shards of wood embedded into his back. Blood quickly started pooling around him. 

Another guard collapsed, a large piece of the door having embedded itself in his torso. 

"Ahhh~ there you are Saka-san! I've been looking all over for you." 

All the eyes turned to the center of the room, where a tall man with a blood splattered light blue pin-striped suit and fedora stood. The Marine overcoat didn't fair much better, the white fabric stained bright red. 

Borsalino smiled, but there was something off about it. The captors all took a step back, assessing the new threat. 

He took a final drag from the cigarette at his lips and exhaled slowly, plucking it from his mouth between his index and middle fingers. Borsalino flicked it the ground, crushing the embers beneath his bloodsoaked shoe. He turned his attention to the man with the whip in his hands. 

"This will be over quickly." He raised both hands in front of his chest, palms facing each other a fair distance apart. The light manipulator focused on the particles that existed between his hands, vibrating them with increasing intensity. “Yatta no Kagami.” He held the small mirror of light, focusing on the frequencies of the atmosphere around him as well. 

He looked over to Sakazuki, strung up by his wrists in Seastone shackles above his head. A look of pure shock graced his handsome battered features. Borsalino surveyed Sakazuki from head to toe, assessing the bruises and cuts that littered his naked torso. They were superficial. He was fine. "Close your eyes." 

Borsalino grinned, pleased when Sakazuki did as he was told. It was either that or be blinded after all. 

He glanced at each of the people scattered about the room and estimated it would be over in a total of three quarters of a second. 

Before letting himself turn into wavelengths through the mirror of light, he glowed with all the brightness he could muster. Blinding the helpless men and women, so that when he kicked them to pieces they would stay stationary for him. Everything was more efficient this way. 

Before he returned to a permanent physical state, he destroyed the chain holding Sakazuki’s shackles. Reforming with time to spare to get into position to catch the hapless idiot. 

He placed himself close enough that when Sakazuki’s arms fell with the force of gravity, it would be around his shoulders. He grabbed both Sakazuki's thighs and hiked them around his own hips while driving his knee into the wall to support him from below. 

Several explosions happened around them, he felt some small debris hit his back.

Sakazuki yelped as he dropped fully into position, unprepared for the full body contact. His eyes flew open, surprise showing plainly on his features. 

Borsalino couldn't help the bright smile that spread over his face, Sakazuki is alive. Sakazuki is alive and well and in his arms. "Ahh~ Saka-san, I guess this makes us even huh~?" His hands moved of their own volition, caressing Sakazuki's thighs as he pressed him forwards into the wall. 

The man in his arms struggled briefly, "Put me down! Bors-" Sakazuki inhaled sharply and stiffened, looking over Borsalino's shoulder and finally taking in his surroundings. 

Borsalino studied Sakazuki's expressions as he surveyed the remodeled room. 

He knew the wall behind him was probably mostly gone, he had kicked four people in that direction. The light from the hallway poured into the room from the still crumbling wall to his right. 

Sakazuki's eyes widened in shock as he glanced around before his eyebrows drew together in anger, "You have no idea what you just did." 

"Ohh~? Please do tell." 

"That woman," Sakazuki jerked his head in the direction of one of the corpses, "was Shibu's daughter." 

Borsalino glanced over his shoulder at the body, lying in a heap near the corner of the room, an oozing mess of tangled limbs and expensive clothing. 

Sakazuki shifted so he could see over Borsalino's other shoulder, the corner of his mouth jerking down as he recognized something, "And I think that arm belonged to Shibu." 

"Mmm~ how unfortunate." He made a noncommittal noise of indifference, shrugging. 

"Borsalino!" The shackles around Sakazuki's wrists jangled around, a conflicted anger burned in his eyes, "We will have hell to pay!" 

Borsalino hummed, "No need to shout, Saka-san, I am right here… besides," Borsalino leaned forwards closing his eyes as he pressed their foreheads together, sighing. He let his shoulders relax, exhaling as he suddenly felt so tired. "It was worth the cost." 

"...Borsalino…" 

He understood the unasked question, "I'm alright." 

… 

The island was finally at their stern. 

Sakazuki and Borsalino stood on the upper deck, looking back at it. 

"Sengoku-san isn't going to be very happy with me." Borsalino ran a hand through his hair, scowling when a piece of bloody cartilage came off between his fingers. He needed a shower. 

But first. 

He reached into his suit jacket for his pack of cigarettes, making a discouraged noise when he realized that it was mostly saturated in blood. He rifled through them for a moment before finding the cleanest one and lighting it. He took a long deep well earned drag.

"They hurt you." Borsalino offered the cigarette to Sakazuki. 

"I shouldn't have gotten myself caught." Sakazuki took the cigarette and took a long drag for himself, his shoulders relaxing visibly.

"Hmmm~" Borsalino lifted a leg, feeling the power within him flow from his core down into his limb, manipulating the vibrations of the particles at his foot. The telltale whistling sound and bright light turned a few heads. 

"Borsalino... don-" 

Borsalino's kick sent the beam of condensed light faster than the eye could possibly register. 

The silence in its wake was deafening. No one dared breath as they realized what just happened, what was going to happen. 

The force of the explosion sent shockwaves through the air that hit the ship full force, debris and smoke shifted and rose in a tall column on the island. The grand castle that once stood proud on the stalwart hillside was decimated, all that remained was rubble. A crater.

Borsalino heard Sakazuki's hissing inhale.

“They paid the price.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG thank you for reading! (Hope I didn’t turn away people once I got into the gory) 
> 
> I am so relieved I was able to get this out on the 16th! (Psssshhh I didn’t write this in like 2 days whaaaaa~? no)   
> Special Thank You to my amazing friends, Fourleaves_Clover ( @ChiakiHamano1 ), for being my most ardent cheerleader and inspo for this piece, as well as Time71091 ( @time71091 ) for your faithful support and fun convos ;) 
> 
> *MIA means Missing in action
> 
> *KIA means Killed in action 
> 
> In my HC, this is the island in the West Blue where they then put the 80th Branch on, since Borsalino cleared the lot, they were able to go and put up a new Marine Base LOL very little is known about the island itself other than it is in the West Blue and there is a Marine base on it, so it is perfect!


End file.
